Converged Memories
by Parabolic00
Summary: Converged Memories follows Aomine Yuuto, a Shinigami fresh out of the academy, who has no memory of his own death. However, the event in question holds the key to a mystery that may just save Seireitei from destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

"Okay, seems it's all in order." the 8th division clerk said while flipping through a stack of papers. His red curly hair was done up in a ponytail and a scruffy beard adorned his face. He finally got to the final sheet and took out his seal from a small drawer in his ornate cherry desk. He heated the tip so it would print with the ember from a nearby candle and pressed it against the paper. When he removed it, the man's name was left in red ink with a circle around it. He extended his rather hairy arm towards Yuuto with a smile.

"Welcome to the 8th Division of the Gotei 13 Protectorate Divisions." Yuuto reluctantly looked up through his dark green hair at the man. He gave him his hand and the clerk shook it tightly, "Aw come on, kid! You gotta give a better handshake than that! A man gives a firm, strong, yet delicate handshake that shows his character!" he stood up and pumped his fist in the air, "A good first impression goes a really long way! Now..." he let his hand down and looked at Yuuto while extending it yet again, "Let's try this again... Welcome!"

Yuuto extended his hand again, but attempted a more firm version of his previous falter. They shook hands and the man seemed more pleased.

"Uh... um..."

"What is it, kid?" asked the clerk while he flipped through the papers again.

"I, uh... was wondering about my placement." Yuuto asked in a quiet tone.

"Huh? Oh! Your seat... um... I think it says it here..." he scanned the pages a bit, "Ah! Here it is! It says here you are to be placed in 8th seat. Haha! That's pretty cool! 8th Division and 8th seat! Hahahahaha!!!

"Heheh... I guess that is kinda... cool." responded Yuuto quietly. The clerk took a normal-looking katana out from behind him and handed it to Yuuto.

"This will be your zanpakutou. It looks normal now, but, after a few days, it will change shape to suit you. And after a longer time it may even reveal it's name to you and you will then unlock it's hidden power!" said the clerk confidently, "Wanna see mine?!" he posed like a rock star.

"N... No that will be quite alright." Yuuto scuttled out the door clutching his new weapon in his hands, "Thank you, sir." He bowed to the man and then left, sliding the door closed. He looked up into the bright morning sky and wondered if he was really prepared for this kind of work as a Shinigami.

Yuuto stepped lightly through the 8th Division barracks. His new zanpakutou held delicately in it's scabbard in both hands. Fellow academy graduates and veteran Shinigami alike roamed the hallways of the building for living quarters. A couple of older Shinigami stared at him and his obviously unconfident expression as he strode down the wooden floors.

"Oi! New guy!" said one of the elders. Yuuto looked up at his face with an almost surprised look, "You just got your blade, huh?

"Y... Yeah. Why?" asked the puzzled Yuuto. The man looked at him with his sharp eyes. His hair was bright yellow and very short, but in spikes and a tattoo was plastered across his cheek. Another Shinigami accompanied him. This one had long blazing red hair which was braided on one side and his eyes had blue kabuki-style paint around them.

"Do you even know how to use it? I mean... you look like you just came from Rukongai! Hahaha!" the sunny-headed fellow chuckled and the flame head followed.

"I... I do. I wouldn't have gotten into this division if I didn't." spoke Yuuto with a reasonable tone. He was actually quite decent with a sword, but never acted like it outside of training or a battle.

"Oh... true. Well would you mind if we were to.. test your ability? he chuckled again and his obvious lackie mimicked him once more.

"Um... how would you do that?" inquired Yuuto.

"I was thinking of a little sparring. Me against you. On the hill outside barracks. Hour of the Ram." his lips curled into a snide smirk, "Sound good?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good! I'll be waiting at the hill. All you have to do is beat me.... if you can..." the man walked away with his follower and Yuuto stood staring at his zanpakutou. Would he really be able to do this?

The Hour of the Ram. The sun was high and it was a very cool winter day. Yuuto trudged up the steep hill just outside the 8th Division Barracks. His zanpakutou slapped at his leg from it's home on his left side. The wind was pretty strong that day and the tall grass on the mound swayed as if dancing to the wind's movement. At the top, the yellow-headed man and his crimson mopped friend stood menacingly. They both now had their blades hanging from their sashes.

"Ah! So he shows!" the yellow-haired man exclaimed. The red head burst into a chuckle only to be slapped by the other across the face, "That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry Kai." the red headed man walked away and sat down in the grass. The sun head waltzed up to Yuuto and looked down at him.

"So, kid. What's your name? It's only fair you know the name of your opponent." he exclaimed with a smirk.

"A... Aomine. Aomine Yuuto." he murmured in response.

"That's a good name. Kind of misplaced on a wimp like you, but you might change. I dunno. My name is Buingetsu Kai, but you may call me Buingetsu-sempai."

"Y.. Yes, Buingetsu-sempai."

"Good, good. Now..." Kai walked away and drew his blade. It wasn't your typical zanpakutou as it's blade was about half the normal length and quite thick in it's width. He pulled it out with the blade pointing away from him instead of the opposite direction which is the traditional swordplay method. He assumed a wide-legged stance and bent down low with his zanpakutou forward in front of him like a combat knife.

"You may have the first blow. My gift to you." Kai chuckled. Yuuto suddenly took on a look of determination and drew his blade. The sound of the steel leaving the scabbard made something turn on inside him and his normally light and cowardly stature became a strong kendo stance. He stared at his opponent looking for a plan of attack. The wind blew even harder and Yuuto's hair began to dance with the grass blades. He finally found a plan and lunged forward. Kai, thinking that Yuuto had nothing, was suddenly startled when he had reached him in a matter of less than a second.

"Sp... speed!" Kai said to himself as Yuuto's blade slashed down diagonally with a flash. Kai was barely able to counter it, but then another slice was thrown from the bottom. Grass flew into the air from the lower attack and the blade ripped through Kai's shikakushou. Yuuto followed by shifting his weight backward and jumping over Kai with a flip that changed into a slice aimed at his scalp. Kai jumped back and looked at Yuuto in amazement. Only long enough to see him break forward again, though, and slash at him once more. Kai caught it with his blade and, with great luck, pushed back Yuuto and slashed his arm. The blood began to run down Yuuto's hand through his sleeve and he lunged again.

In about four minutes, both fighters were out of breath and were equally cut up. Kai couldn't take it.

"How can some newbie fight at my same level?!" He began to think, "There is one thing that he does not have, though... I could get in a lot of trouble, but anything to win a fight."

Kai stood upright and put the palm of his hand on the end cap of his blade's hilt.

"Rend... Kurosumaru!" Kai's eye's lit up as his blade became a red flash. Yuuto was nearly blinded by the red light and he could feel the large reiatsu emitting from the sheen. He looked at the blade to see it melt and then cover Kai's hand. From this new glove, grew three long protrudings that reached down to his ankles. After the light faded, Yuuto could clearly see the shape of a gigantic clawed gauntlet that was now equipped to Kai's left arm. He stood erect and rested the weapon in his other hand.

"How do you like my Shikai? His name is Kurosumaru." Kai held it directly out in front of him so the three claw-like blades were pointing at Yuuto's face. He stared at it, entranced. The reiatsu alone was making it difficult for him to speak. Like a blade was at his throat.

"What? Badger got your tongue? Haha... maybe this will loosen it." Kai swiped at a stone pillar that held up a sign and Yuuto felt a rush of what felt like wind. The pillar stood about ten feet away so Yuuto had no idea what Kai was getting at. Suddenly three lines appeared diagonally on it and it collapsed upon itself in three cleanly cut sections. Yuuto looked at the dilapidated pillar and back at Kai. For the first time in a long time, he was scared. Scared of what this bully could really do to him. He was going to die. No doubt about it.

Kai walked up to him slowly. His sharp eyes had a killer instinct reflected within them.

"Still speechless? Guess you're just scared now... oh well. See ya, Aomine-kun." Kai reached him and raised his claw and came down hard for a death blow. Suddenly, in the confines of Yuuto's mind came a elderly voice.

"Yuuto! Fight!" Yuuto wasn't sure how, but this voice steeled his battle spirit and he quickly parried the attack. The clang of metal clashing rang in the air and the instant the two weapons collided, Yuuto's zanpakutou changed slightly in shape with a blue flash. It's blade was now longer and the yarn around the hilt changed from reddish brown to green and gold. The crossguard changed as well to the shape of a fox head. Kai looked at it and stood amazed once again.

"You... your Zanpakutou gained it's spirit's properties! Already! That... that usually takes about a week!" Kai looked terrified at Yuuto who's eyes glowed silver with reiatsu and stared him down with intent to defeat him. Yuuto began to emit more and more reiatsu to the point that it almost dwarfed Kai's in his shikai. Kai knelt to the ground and his zanpakutou returned to it's normal unreleased form. He looked up at Yuuto who saw the helpless Kai and immediately released his reiatsu emission. He returned to his more skiddish state and sheathed his blade.

Yuuto ran off to his quarters. He couldn't believe what just happened! It scared him that he was able to create such power, but he also was empowered as if it was a good thing. He was confused and had no idea how to deal with it. He finally reached his room and took out his zanpakutou from his sash and threw it to the other side as he sat down in the corner.

"Wh... what am I?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Person

Proceeding the incident on the hill, Kai was given a month's punishment of everyone in the division's chore duties along with his Zanpakutou being taken away for harrassing a fellow Shinigami and releasing his blade during a non-war situation. Yuuto couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but wasn't sure what to do as he had his own worries. That night in his room after the fight, he thought about many things. Mainly about the terrifying amount of reiatsu he had produced, but also about his Zanpakutou changing and the voice he heard ordering him to fight. It was like it gave him the strength he showed that day and he wanted to know what or who it was.

A few days later, Yuuto passed by Kai hand washing the barracks floors. He rushed up to him and knelt down.

"Do you want help?" Yuuto asked while attempting a smile.

"No. I don't need your charity. Go play with your new sword or... something." Kai quickly turned around and started to scrub with his head lower to the floor. Yuuto felt his heart sink as he was pushed away. He stood up ready to go back to his room in defeat. Then it dawned on him. He hurried down the hallway.

A saddened grunt escaped Kai's nose, "Good thing. You wouldn't want to associate with a weakling like me..." Kai scrubbed harder. Yuuto came back with a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. He almost tripped and some water splashed on the floor. This caught Kai's attention and he looked behind him. Yuuto jumped down and quickly soaked up the water he had dropped. His face changed to the color of a beet and looked up at Kai embarrassed. He then proceeded to join Kai in his cleaning on his knees.

"I said get away. I'm a bad person... and a weakling." he paused for a second and faced the opposite direction again, "You don't want to be around me."

"That's not true!" responded Yuuto in a slightly cheerful tone, "You're not a weakling. I saw that a few days ago. I don't know what happened, but if it hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now." he stopped scrubbing and wheeled around to look Kai in the face, "And you're not a bad person. Sure... you may come off as a bad guy what with picking on me and all, but..." He looked up and back at Kai, "Not all bad people are all bad."

"Th... that made no sense." Kai looked at him with a puzzled expression. He scrubbed again and then spoke, "Why even be near me? I almost killed you..."

"Because you let go of your shikai instead of continuing... and I think Buingetsu-sempai has more good than he says." Yuuto jumped over to his sponge and continued his scrubbing.

"You... don't get it." Kai's face contorted into a look of desperation, "I couldn't hold it any longer because of that reiatsu you created. And don't call me that anymore. I don't want to pick on you anymore." Kai lowered his head, "Just call me Kai..."

"Alright, Kai-sempai."

"No sempai; just Kai."

"But that is what you are... my, ack!" Kai swirled around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, you little punk! It's just Kai!" Yuuto started to laugh, "Wha? What are you laughing for?! Wanna real taste of me?! I could beat you down even without Kurosumaru!"

"Haha... nothing... hahaha... it's just funny when you get mad! You remind me of a badger!"

"Wh... what is that supposed to mean?! I don't get you at all... damn newbie." Kai resumed scrubbing and Yuuto followed. They continued to work until the job was done.

"Ah... now we're finished!" Yuuto clapped his hands together and turned to Kai hoping for a high five.

"Um... what happened to your usual wimpy mood?"

"Oh... ah... I dunno. When I feel more comfortable around people I kind of lose it. I guess it's a way to let you know I consider you a friend!" Yuuto ran off to his quarters, "Goodnight!" he could hear Kai's voice as he ran.

"H... Huh?! Friend?! No we're not! Get back here! Oi! You left your bucket..." Yuuto couldn't hear anything else as he turned the corner until Kai let out a very loud, "Dammit!" Yuuto chuckled as he reached his bed for the night.

Yuuto stood up and raised his hand.

"S-Sir... I request to be put on the patrol." Yuuto stood in the conference hall in the 8th Division center. A meeting of the 5th-10th seats was being held and the topic was a patrol in the Living World. Having never been on one before, he wanted to try it. He had been down there and even slain a hollow in the final exam for the academy so he felt he was capable of carrying out this mission.

"Oh? And why is this, 8th Seat Aomine-kun?" asked the commander proposing the mission.

"I... I have never been down there. I want a chance!" Yuuto did his best to stand firm as he said this. The exceptionally tall commander scratched his chin.

"Sir! I wish to be put on the patrol as well! Yuuto looked over to see Kai standing up, "If he goes then he will need someone to protect him!"

"Now, now, Buingetsu-kun. I never said Aomine-kun was going on the patrol. Although..." he scratched his chin again, "It would be a good experience and Kai would be excellent at protecting him if things got rough... Okay! 8th Seat Aomine Yuuto! 5th Seat Buingetsu Kai! You are hereby put on patrol duty in the Living World! Your location is Osaka, Japan! The Senkai Gate will be prepped in one hour. You have until then to prepare! Meeting adjourned!" With that, he stepped out of the room. Many other Shinigami looked at Yuuto and started discussing amongst themselves. Most were since remarks about his inevitable death with him being the new guy.

"He is soo dead. Wonder who gets his quarters?"

"But didn't you hear? That kid beat Kai when he was using Kurosumaru fully released! He doesn't even have shikai yet!"

"Really? No way! But he's so mousey."

The chatter didn't faze Yuuto as he walked over to Kai. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for volunteering to help me! You really are a friend!" Kai brushed off Yuuto's hand with a snort of disgust.

"You think I'm your friend still? I'm just doing this so you don't get killed. I get to do that myself!" He walked out and to his room. Yuuto did the same and packed up a lunch of onigiri and water, the new volume of his favorite Soul Society manga magazine, and his zanpakutou. In an hour, he met Kai at the Senkai Gate as it was opened for them. Kai looked at Yuuto as if to ask, "You ready?" Yuuto looked back with a nod and they both stepped through.


	3. Chapter 3: To Complete Me

A quiet street in Osaka. The other parts were bustling with activity from shoppers, automobiles, and street performers. This particular street was oddly left alone by... something. The truth of it's avoidance was a secret that has been kept by the 12th Divsion for ages that somehow kept normal people away when the Senkai Gate is being opened. The autumn leaves layed upon the ground mostly wilted, letting winter in. A chill air was blown around slightly which made the trees' bare branches skitter on each other. In the middle of this street a long tone of some gong-like instrument sounded and two sliding doors appeared from nowhere. They slid open to reveal Yuuto and Kai inside waiting for their journey to the Living World to be complete.

"Alright... we're here." muttered Kai. He stepped out of the doorway followed by Yuuto who looked like he was going to vomit. Kai turned around to look at him and sighed scratching his head, "Ugh... what is it? Don't tell me you're scared."

"A... A b-bit..."

"Guh... damn newb. Shouldn't have taken on the mission. Look. You've got me protecting you so there's nothing to worry about, got it? Kai uttered in annoyance. Yuuto stood a bit firmer and nodded. The gate closed and disappeared and Kai took out a device resembling a cell phone.

"This is a Hollow tracking device. It displays a map of your area and any flashing dots on it indicate a hollow's presence." Yuuto seemed nervous again. He heard a blood-curtling cry that rang through his entire being. The novice Shinigami cringed. Kai noticed and put a hand on his hip. "Gah... what is it now?!"

"I... I hear it. A hollow. I can hear it's cry."

"What? That's stupid. If there were a hollow near the scanner would have..." the device started to beep and, suddenly, the cry Yuuto heard previously was now audible by Kai, "Wh... what? How did you? Nevermind that. Go!" Kai disappeared and appeared on top of a building and started to run after the blip. Yuuto started running on the ground wondering why Kai would leave him like that. He reached a lower building and hopped to the roof and then up to the building Kai jumped onto after the first. The beeping got louder as did the cry. In a minute or so, they could see it. The hollow wasn't very big. It was a flying type, though, which made it almost more dangerous than a large type. It chased down an overworked-looking man with a chain on his chest.

"There!" Kai jumped down and took off at the hollow. Yuuto followed. They reached it and Kai drew his zanpakutou. Yuuto also did and the sound of it leaving it's scabbard again changed his behavior. They stood firmly in front of the man with their blades pointed at the beast.

"Don't worry. You're safe now! Stay put while we deal with this thing." Yuuto shouted with a very confindent tone. They looked at the hollow which flew in a circle pattern in the sky. It's snakey voice started to invade their ears.

"Ah... shinigami brats! You guys make for tasty meals!"

"Hah! Well this shinigami won't let you snack on him!" Kai jumped up to the hollow and landed on it's back. He went to stab it in the back, but it quickly rolled and flew upside down. Kai held on best he could and managed to pull it towards the ground. Yuuto positioned himself and then jumped in front of it's head ready to slice it's mask. Thinking quickly, the hollow sped forward directly into Yuuto's stomach. Now riding the beast, both Yuuto and Kai grabbed hands to not fall off. Yuuto looked at Kai who seemed to have a plan. He was ready for anything as he was quickly spun around and let go of. Yuuto flipped forward and landed in the air as Kai tried to keep it from seeing very well. Yuuto sheathed his blade and assumed a bushido-esque stance with his eyes closed. The moment the hollow reached him, he unsheathed it and sliced the monster's mask and head on twine on the upswing. Kai jumped off as it fell and disappeared into nothingness. Yuuto and Kai jumped down to the man and helped him up.

"What did I tell you? Completely safe. Now you need to go to a better place away from these monsters." Yuuto told the spirit. The scared konpaku nodded and Kai pointed the end cap of his blade at the man's forehead and it glowed a bright blue. He pressed it against the konpaku's forehead and a blue circle appeared below him and he was slowly taken to Soul Society. Kai looked at Yuuto surprised.

"You did it again. Your personality completely flips when you start battle. Why?" Yuuto looked at Kai with his blade in hand. He shrugged, but, before he could say anything, another hollow cry was heard. They imediately took off after it.

"Yeah! That makes three! We're on a roll!" Kai cheered as the newest hollow faded into the night sky. Yuuto stood panting from the three hollows they had slain. Suddenly, another cry was heard and Kai's phone blipped, "Oh yeah! Let's go, Yuuto!"

"Yes, sir!" Yuuto followed Kai after he took off despite his exhaustion. They reached the fourth hollow and, hopefully for Yuuto, the last. This one was absolutely huge and wielded a large club. Yuuto looked at it and thought that this might just be his last hollow ever unless Kai were to bail him out. They rushed towards it, but before they finally reached the beast, it's mask split in two and it faded away into the sky. They looked at where it once was in bewilderment. Behind them came a voice.

"Now there... everything will be totally fine. Where you are going is a nicer place." Yuuto and Kai turned around to see a man in a shihakushou sending off the konpaku being chased. His violet hair was medium length and straight and his eyes resembled a fox's. He wore a very charming and kind smile. His shihakushou was slightly altered by using tight-fitting sleeves rather than the traditional ones and his sash was the same color as his hair and hung loosely down his side with the scabbard of his zanpakutou connected to it. He knelt down and performed a sending, but rather than the normal pale blue light, a pale red one was emitted and the konpaku was sent away.

"Aw... someone beat us to it..." Yuuto complained as he slumped over. He was really looking forward to performing a sending.

"No... we're the only shinigami stationed in this city today. And that isn't a sending... there is something about his reiatsu... something odd." Kai casually plodded to the man and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky, "So... what is a shinigami wannabe like you doing in a city like this?"

The man smiled even more and his eyes closed to even smaller slits. He stood up and turned around. Smiling still, he looked Kai in the eyes.

"Oh... I am no wannabe. You can be assured I am one of you, friend. he said while extending his hand for a greeting. Kai batted it back and grew impatient.

"I asked what you were doing here. It obviously isn't a sending." the man smiled even more and disappeared to re-appear behind Yuuto.

"Oh! Yuuto-chan!" the man grabbed Yuuto and began squeezing him in a tight embrace, "It has been too long!"

"Wh... who are y-you?! cried Yuuto having resumed his more timid self after he met the new man. He struggled to break free, but the man was past normal Shinigami strength. In short, it didn't work.

"What were you doing to that girl?!" Kai burst from being ignored. The man turned and very slowly strode to Kai.

"Well, you see..." the man said while still embracing Yuuto. His face became an even bigger smile, "I was sending her to a better place!

"Don't give me that crap! That was not a sending! I don't know what you did to her... but..." Kai unsheathed Kurosumaru and dove towards him while shouting, "You won't do it again!" Kai came at the man with blinding speed. Suddenly, Yuuto was let go and he saw that the man was gone. In less than a fraction of a second, the violet-haired man was behind Kai holding Kurosumaru between his fingertips. Kai stopped after noticing he was no longer holding his weapon and looked behind him.

"Now, now..." the mystery man said shaking his head and then looking at Kai with a flip of his hair, "No need for such violence." his smile seemed to grow even wider. Kai stood stunned by the almost light speed the man moved at. He looked up at him and then fell to his knees. It was no use to fight this guy so he guessed he should just listen to him. Yuuto turned to look at the man and put on a determined face.

"How do you know me?!" he asked in a stern voice. The man tossed Kurosumaru back at Kai's location and then appeared in front of Yuuto. He face took on a solemn frown and he bent down.

"You mean you don't remember me? I'm so sad, Yuuto-chan!" he jumped back and slumped down in what seemed like sadness, "You're gonna make me cry..."

"Um... I'm sorry..." Yuuto frowned, "I don't remember..." the man grinned again and stood up in an almost whip-like motion.

"Then maybe this name will help your memory..." he vanished and then reappeared behind Yuuto with his mouth at the young Shinigami's ear, "Kenjirou... Sagajin Kenjirou..." he whispered. Yuuto's eyes went wide at the mention of this name. It was as if those words sent him to another time.

Yuuto ran through the streets of Edo. An elegant, but still punkish looking man followed him with impressive speed. He couldn't last much longer and decided to quickly turn a corner into an alleyway while covered by the dark street and passing carts. He reached the end of the alley and fell against it holding his chest from running for so long.

"Hey... don't think you can get away, Yuuto-chan!" the man entered the alley and flipped his violet hair as he strolled towards Yuuto. Yuuto tried to get away, but was grabbed by the man and pushed to the end again.

"Kenjirou-san! You can't do this!" Yuuto shouted. Kenjirou put on a huge grin.

"Ah, but I do! You see..." he produced a short blade from his yukata and licked the edge, "You are the one to complete me."

Yuuto was quickly was brought back from his trance and was staring at the man again.

"Kenjirou! You're... you're the one who killed me!" Yuuto shouted at Kenjirou.

"Well... I don't know about that. Think of it as giving you a second life." Kenjirou unsheathed his blade and pointed it's tip at Yuuto while holding it delicately at arms length with one hand. It was a very ornate blade with violet yarning and a cross guard that looked like a Treble Clef. Yuuto reacted almost instantly by drawing his weapon as well.

"Oh! So my Yuuto-chan can fight now?" he chuckled and swung it to his side. He put his hand in the air as if grabbing something, "But I think I might be a bit better..." White shards were drawn to Kenjirou's hand and formed a white mask. It's features were split down the middle. One half looked joyous and had a long horn pointing downward and the other was unmistakably angry and had a long horn protruding skyward. Kenjirou slowly brought the mask to his face.

"I think I can go ahead an kill you now. After all..." the mask was completely covering his face, now, and his eyes changed color with the white being replaced with a deep black. His voice became gargled and almost sinister-sounding, "You are the one to complete me!" the moment the mask was all the way on, Yuuto and Kai were blown back by the immense reiatsu Kenjirou began to produce. Kai hit a tree and Yuuto grabbed a nearby pole to stop his trip. Kenjirou was already behind Yuuto before he had a chance to look at where he used to be. The steel of Kenjirou's blade ripped through Yuuto's arm and blood spurted on the pole as he was flung backward from the attack.

"Good! Good!!! Bleed for me! Heehahahaheeheehaha!!!" came the distorted voice from behind the mask. He proceeded to slice Yuuto up by vansishing and appearing in different areas around him and then attacking and then vanishing again. It seemed like an eternity for Yuuto written in pain. He collapsed on the ground ready to die. It was no use to fight this man.

"Heh... I figured you wouldn't last more than three seconds. and that's number four. Color me impressed!" Yuuto couldn't believe it! Four seconds?! That was all that he was being sliced up for?! Yuuto almost begged for a swift death when...

"Call my name!!!" Came that same voice from deep inside him. Yuuto stopped for a second and tried to answer.

"What? Who's name?" Everything went black and Yuuto felt incredibly cold. He opened his eyes to see a vast landscape dotted with mountains and covered in snow. It was snowing lightly. He looked in front of him to see a white fox with three tails and blue flame emitting from the ends of his tails and ears. The fox was roughly the size of a tiger. It approached Yuuto.

"Get up." the fox said calmly. Yuuto did as ordered and noticed that his cuts were gone and he felt no pain. He looked at the fox and asked, "Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you. You must answer that yourself. You already know my name, but it is hidden. Search your mind and you will find it." the sanbi fox spoke.

Yuuto nodded and began to look around the forest and mountains. He had no idea, but he could feel that this was his mind's true manifestation. After days of searching, he finally found a small box that he almost did not see as it mimicked the snow's white color. He ran up to it and opened the lid. Inside was the green and gold hilt of a zanpakutou. The fox appeared above Yuuto.

"That is it! Draw me and call my name!" Yuuto pulled the blade from the box and was transported back to the living world as Kenjirou was delivering the final blow. Yuuto parried the attack and blasted him back with a single flare of his reiatsu.

"Call it!!" came the fox's voice again. Yuuto's eyes glowed silver as he held his blade horizontally in front of him and placed his hand on top of the end of the blade as if he was grabbing it like a hilt. His reiatsu made the grass around rip from the ground and Kai was pushed downwards.

"Freeze the Heavens! Rekka no Tougen!"

Yuuto gripped the hilt and blade tighter as a white flash emitted from the zanpakutou. He felt the steel of the blade end become wooden and then yarn covered it. He pulled away from the center and the light faded. He stood in front of Kenjirou holding two zanpakutou with very long blades. each had the same silver fox head cross guard, but the yarn for each were different. One blade had a white and gold yarning and the other blue and gold. At the end caps of each fluttered a white and blue ribbon that resembled very long paper talismans. Yuuto looked at Kenjirou with silver eyes that exuded power and a deep chill that almost froze him with one glance. Yuuto crossed the blades and then assumed a stance with the white blade behind him and the blue blade in front with the tip of the blade facing the opposite direction for defense.

"Oh? What a beautiful shikai! Bravo Yuuto-chan! I think I will take that once I kill you..." Kenjirou took a battle stance and was about to attack.

"Rend! Kurosumaru!!!" a slicing wind was hurled directly at Kenjirou. He vanished and reappeared away from any possible damage.

"Tch! You... can't you see Yuuto-chan and I are playing?" Kai stepped next to Yuuto with Kurosumaru in full release resting on his shoulder.

"You never told me what you did with the girl." Kai smiled confidently and swung Kurosumaru down with a tree about fifteen feet away suddenly being sliced to pieces, "I'm just gonna have to beat it out of you!"

Yuuto looked at Kai. He was completely confident. Yuuto had nothing to worry about now. He looked at Kenjirou and then attempted to initiate the first attack. He vanished and appeared in front of Kenjirou with one blade ready for the first attack.

"Oh... good speed! But you're just too slow..." Kenjirou vanished from Yuuto's sight and then showed up behind him to deliver another slice, but to his surprise, was parried expertly by Yuuto.

"What was that about too slow?" Yuuto sliced down Kenjirou's arm with one blade which lit with blue flame as it cut. The flames seared the wound freezing it from the inside out. Kenjirou stumbled back in immense pain from the unique attack.

"Graaagh!! This pain!" Kenjirou stopped and looked at Yuuto through the eye spaces in the mask, "It's amazing! You are truly the one to complete me!!! Nyaahahahahaha!!!" Kenjirou vanished as did Yuuto. Kai followed and the real battle finally had begun.

"Ungh!!!" Yuuto yelped as he was kneed forcefully in the stomach. He stumbled back on the air he stood on as Kai jumped in front of him and fire off another wind slash. Kenjirou vanished just as he did every time Kai attacked and re-appeared to the side of him and grabbed his arm.

"You trash. Getting in the way of my playtime with my Yuuto-chan!" came his gargled voice through the mask. He gripped tighter and threw him aside. Kenjirou's fingertips formed small red balls of light that trailed to his index and middle fingers and combined into a larger sphere. He pointed the orb at Kai without looking and grinned. "Ever seen a Cero before?" Kai looked at the ball in horror. He had heard about Cero, but had never seen one. Supposedly, it was a mass of reiatsu so large it could instantly turn anything under the level of a Vice Captain to particles. The orb shot out six small beams outward which spun into a swirling flat spiral and an almost electronic sound was heard as a gigantic beam fired in Kai's direction. Kai braced for the end, but found no swift finish. He looked up to see Yuuto standing between him and the energy assault.

Yuuto stood firm. His blades engulfed in the blue flame. He was rapidly slicing at the attack turning the reiatsu into thousands of tiny ice particles. After the beam faded, the air was glittered in shining ice that collected on the trees as snow. He looked at Kenjirou with the silvery eyes from before and took his stance again. He had doubts in his mind as to whether or not he could actually beat this man and that last move took everything he had, but the desire to protect his friend rang from within and handed to him an unseen power. Kenjirou stood almost shocked, but then returned to his calm demeanor.

"Beautiful! To turn my Cero into such a wonderous display of beauty is a great feat indeed!" said Kenjirou in unbridled joy, "I can truly fight you, now... the one..." he placed his fingertips on the blade of his zanpakutou and it began to vibrate producing a relaxing tone, "To complete me! Sing..." Kenjirou began to release his zanpakutou when a red circle appeared behind him and a dark figure emerged. The person wore a shikaushou and zanpakutou as well, but it had a hood which he wore over his masked head. The mask covered all but the left cheek area of the person's face and one eye space was covered by a metal plate. The new figure's voice rang in a deep tone that was still distorted by the mask.

"Kenjirou. You are wanted by him. Please be faithful and come." Kenjirou stopped his release and looked down. His mask broke and his violet hair covered his face again.

"Che... fine. And I was just starting to play with Yuuto-chan." he complained as he slumped over to the circle. He turned to look at Yuuto, "One day... one day I will have you, my Yuuto-chan. And it will be a glorious day indeed! Nyahahahaha!!!" his insane laughter faded as the two disappeared into the red light as the circle closed.

Yuuto turned to Kai and pulled him up. They landed on the ground and looked at each other.

"Well... this doesn't look good..." Yuuto stated frankly.

"Well yeah. We need to report this." he pushed Kurosumaru into an unseen wall that appeared before them and turned it, "Gate open!" Kai turned the blade like a key and the air became dense with reiatsu as the Senkai Gate appeared and opened. The two stepped inside and it closed as they returned to Soul Society.


End file.
